An information authentication medium such as a passport and an identification (ID) card contains information such as a facial image of an individual to be authenticated in order to enable visual authentication of the individual by use of the information authentication medium. Methods for adding information to the information authentication medium include laser-irradiating an allochroic layer provided with the information authentication medium (refer, for example, to PTL 1).